


He likes me back?

by Im_breaking_down



Series: Random Harry Potter "oneshots" [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_breaking_down/pseuds/Im_breaking_down
Summary: I Crawl on top of him wand at his throat and ask "do you give up." We lock eyes and I can't help but think about how pretty he is. I wish he cared about me the way I care about him but why would he. He uses my distraction an quickly flips us saying "never."__________Grindelwald is hot and Dumbledore is oblivious
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Random Harry Potter "oneshots" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784419
Kudos: 22





	He likes me back?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: music to watch boys to Lana del rey

It was the middle of summer and Albus Dumbledore was was with his best friend Gellert Grindelwald. they were sitting outside under a tree he was reading a book, wile Gellert's head was rested on his lap. 

He would never admit it but he loved this. These moments ware he could Pretend that Gellert actually liked him back. Of coarse that would never happen but a man can dream right.

But then Gellert lifts his head and says, "I'm bored." and the moment is broken. I looks over at my best friend then say, "well what do you want to do then." "Um, I don't know... let's duel" he says smirking at me. "Fine, but I'm not going to go easy on you." His smirks deepens "I wouldn't want you to."

Then He grabs my wrist and pulls me up we walk a little further into the grass squaring off. He nodes and we tern around, count to ten, and then we're off. We keep throwing spells back and forth intel I finally get him on the ground. I Crawl on top of him wand at his throat and ask "do you give up." We lock eyes and I can't help but think about how pretty he is. I wish he cared about me the way I care about him but why would he. He uses my distraction an quickly flips us saying "never."

We lock eyes again and then he lens down and kisses me. he's kissing me!, his lips are so soft, I wish this could last forever. But of cores it doesn't it's only a few moments later he pulls away saying, "see you tomorrow."

He's to far away to hear win I finally have the wits to Breathe and whisper. "ok bye." Then I fall back on the ground blushing and think maybe, if I'm lucky he actually likes me to.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship so much we need more fanfiction about them so I'm making this Short story with minimal help but I'm going to try an actual story eventually any feedback would be appreciated


End file.
